It's the Great Pumpkin, Sonic the Hedgehog
by EarthMetal Alchemist
Summary: Sonic and Friends go trick or treating, and have fun in this new spin on the classic Charlie Brown special.


Sonic and Tails were raking leaves into a pile until the pile was nice and tall. Knuckles jumped into the pile and said, "Hey, Sonic, I have good news!"

"What is it, Knuckles?" Sonic said.

"The Great Pumpkin is coming to town!"

"Knuckles, you know the Great Pumpkin is a big lie that you made up!" Amy said.

"No Amy I am serious, he is real!" Knuckles responded.

"Well Whatever." Amy replied. "Listen; there is a Halloween party at Shadow's house if anyone wants to come!"

"That sounds awesome!" Sonic said with excitement. "Tails, are you coming too?"

"Of course I am!" said Tails.

So Knuckles was writing letters to the Great Pumpkin and Blaze walked by. She said, "Knuckles are you writing letters to that fake holiday being called the Great Pumpkin?"

"Well, yea." Knuckles responded. "And if no one believes me, thousands of years ago my ancestors believed in the Great Pumpkin. They wrote letters to him in hieroglyphics and he would rise from the pumpkin patch and bring them gifts. But then the Great Pumpkin was called something different. He was an Echidna Priest called Pawahtuun the Great. He loved children and was known to come to their homes with a donkey pulling a sled and bring them gifts. The donkey then evolved into the Headless Horseman, which would come if the kids were being bad and dispense coal and rocks. Then the Horseman was forgotten and evolved into the Great Pumpkin's 8 black horses that pull his mighty chariot!"

Blaze left as Rouge came along and said, "Great Pumpkin that leaves gifts, huh, well anyone who gives things for free is my kind of man, especially if those things are jewels!"

"So you believe in the Great Pumpkin too?" asked Knuckles.

"If it makes you happy, then yea, hun I do believe in the Great Pumpkin!"

Knuckles and Rouge walked outside to the pumpkin patch to wait for the Great Pumpkin to show up.

"Gather round, everyone, we're going Trick or Treating!" announced Amy. "We each need a costume that contrasts our personality." "Shadow, why are you a clown?" asked Amy in shock.

"I am a clown because my personality is dark and brooding, and clowns are silly, so it contrasts my personality." Shadow replied. Everyone but Shadow and Tails were ghosts. Tails was a WWI flying ace. He walked out to his Tornado 3, turned on the ignition and flew away and back home Sonic said, "Where did Tails go?"

"The British Air Force summoned him." Silver replied. He will be fine; after all, I can time travel."

The Team started out Trick or treating as they stopped at the house next to the pumpkin patch. Amy got 5 pieces of candy, Blaze got 10, Silver got 8, Shadow got a chocolate bar, and Sonic got a piece of paper.

They went to the next house and Amy got 7 pieces of candy, Blaze got 9, Silver got 5, Shadow got a caramel apple, and Sonic got another piece of paper.

They went to the next house and Amy got 6 pieces of candy, Blaze got 8, Silver got 7, Shadow got a popcorn ball, and Sonic got another piece of paper.

They went to the next house and Amy got 7 pieces of candy, Blaze got 12, Silver got 9, Shadow got a cherry lollipop, and Sonic got another piece of paper. Sonic said, "Shadow, why do you get all the good stuff while I get these pieces of paper!"

"Hang on Sonic!" Shadow said. Maybe this is code, and you should put the pages together to form a riddle." Sonic put the pages together and it revealed a message. It said;

" _Dear Sonic,_

 _The Halloween Party will be held at my base near a pumpkin patch instead of Shadow's house._

 _Join me and my robots for a night of partying, music, bobbing for apples, and some of you might not make it out alive. Ho Ho Ho Ho!_

 _~Dr. Eggman_

 _P.S. I am the Great Pumpkin."_

"We got to get to Eggman's base and make Eggman into Eggman benedict!" Sonic said with enthusiasm.

Eggman was sitting on his chair, with his orange suit, purple shirt, and purple pants, as Sonic and friends busted in and Sonic said, "Eggman, we have come to put an end to your evil schemes!"

"Who is this Eggman you are referring to, I am the Great Pumpkin, and you have been bad this year!"

"Eggman, drop the act!" Silver snapped.

"Ok, fine I am Eggman, but that doesn't mean I won't go easy on you just because it's Halloween. ROBOTS, ATTACK!"

Eggman's pumpkin wizard robots came to battle as there were skeleton robots with blasters in their hands.

Meanwhile Tails was flying his Tornado when suddenly Eggman's fleet was above his base near the pumpkin patch. The base was shaped like a Jack-o-Lantern with orange and purple airships in the sky and one fired its laser and shot Tails's plane down and Tails's plane landed in the base. Knuckles said to Rouge, "There is the Great Pumpkin's workshop!"

"Let's go in!" Rouge replied.

Knuckles and Rouge got in and Rouge said, "Oh Great Pumpkin, you look ugly this year, and I mean Eggman ugly."

"Rouge you idiot, there is no Great Pumpkin, this was all a sting operation set up by Dr. Eggman!"

"Knuckles, what about the priest and the children and…." Rouge said to Knuckles.

"That was a lie; there never was a Great Pumpkin!" Knuckles responded. Knuckles smashed the skeleton robots with his fists. Rouge flew into the flying robots as they blew up. Sonic homing attacked the Frankenstein monster robots as they exploded. Blaze set the ghost robots on fire. Tails used his arm cannon to blast the mummy robots. Silver smashed the vampire robots with telekinesis. Amy hit the ghosts in Eggman's base with her hammer. Shadow said, "Chaos Control!" and teleported Sonic, himself, and Silver in the air and they said together in unison, "IT'S NO USE, TAKE THIS!"

Eggman went flying as he flew across the air and said, "I will get you next year, Sonic!"

Everyone evacuated the base as it exploded, and they journeyed back home.

The next day, Sonic said, "Another Halloween has come and gone."

"Well, maybe there is a Great Pumpkin!" said Knuckles. "I didn't get to go trick or treating and there was no Halloween Party!"

"Look, Knuckles, it's not about the trick or treating, the party or any of that. What matters is that you had a good time, and we had a good time kicking Baldy McNosehair's butt!" Sonic responded.

"Yea, that is true." Knuckles replied. "I think we had the best Halloween there has ever been!"

"I agree." Sonic replied.

Sonic and related characters are property of SEGA

Peanuts and related characters are property of Charles Schultz

All Rights Reserved.


End file.
